The present invention is directed generally toward a foldable table attachment for a collapsible chair and more particularly to such a table attachment for a chaise lounge of the type having front and back panels pivotally connected to opposite ends of a seat portion and legs pivotally foldable against the underside of the seat portion.
Collapsible chairs, also known as chaise lounges, have been in existence for a long time and are well known in the art. The chairs are commonly used by sunbathers at the beach or in the backyard and may be found in one form or another in almost every home.
One disadvantage of presently available collapsible chaise lounges of the type described is the lack of any available sturdy surface on which to place drink glasses, books and the like. The usual solution is to set such articles on the ground or to provide a self standing table in addition to the chair. The requirement of the self standing table defeats one of the principle advantages of the collapsible table, saving space, since most self standing tables cannot be folded flat. Accordingly, a primary objective of the present invention is to provide a table attachment which may be folded flat within the collapsed chair to facilitate transportability. Additionally, most self standing tables are not designed specifically to be used with collapsible chairs and as a result are too high relative to the chair. Consequently, it is an additional objective of the present invention to provide a table attachment of a height for comfortable use with a collapsible chaise lounge of the type described.
Additionally, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a table attachment which is sturdy but which may be folded into the chair thereby requiring no additional storage space.
Another disadvantage of presently available collapsible lawn furniture is that since the table is a separate piece of furniture, a separate effort must be made to remember to bring the table, increasing the chances that it will be forgotten and left at home. Also, the table may not be readily available, thereby requiring a search for its location and the resulting frustration accompanying such a search. Therefore, it is an additional objective of the present invention to provide a table attachment which is securely connected to the chair thereby eliminating the need to remember and locate the table prior to a recreational outing.
It is an additional objective of the present invention to provide a foldable table which is lightweight, simple and rugged in construction, inexpensive to manufacture and efficient in operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,785 discloses a cover for lounge chairs including a separate table accessory connectable by down turned tabs insertable through slits in the cover for engaging a side bar of the chair seat. The patented device lacks several features and advantages of the present invention, such as the present invention's secure and relatively permanent connection of the table attachment to the chair side bar resulting in rigidity and stability and negation of the possibility of losing or forgetting the table. Additionally, the table of the present invention may be folded to lie flat on the surface of the chair for storage and transportation without the possibility of damaging the chair's fabric strips as might occur with the patented device.